


Not his place

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B fic (in both senses!)</p><p>Mrs Hudson confronts a late-night intruder...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not his place

She was only still awake because of her hip giving her bother. Otherwise, she'd never have heard the sound from upstairs.

It couldn't be John - he'd have let her know he was coming. Probably another _bloody_ reporter snooping around.

She pushed open the door with the broom handle, prepared to give the intruder a piece of her mind, but the words died in her throat.

A tall, familiar figure in a long coat stood by the window, blowing wreaths of smoke into the moonlight. He half-turned to face her.

"Hello, Mrs Hudson. Sorry if I gave you a fright."

She could see blood glistening from a nasty cut above his eye. His words were slurred - from drink or his injuries she couldn't tell.

"Not quite sure how I got here." He swayed on the spot as he looked down at his feet. "Had a disagreement with someone in a pub about Sherlock."

Mrs Hudson's anger vanished. She put the broom aside, walked over to Lestrade and pointed towards his head. "You should get that seen to."

"I've had worse."

"At least sit down before you fall down."

He shook his head. "No, not here. It's not my place."

"He's hardly going to mind now, is he?"

His face crumpled with the rest of him. She half-caught him as his knees buckled...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not his time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086734) by [WastingYourGum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum)




End file.
